


Talk To Me

by Cat2000



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the movie Tenet and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Follows Letting Go. The Protagonist has been somewhat distant of late and Neil needs attention. Even if it’s bad attention
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Talk To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for the movie; AU; spanking; sexual situations between two men; violence
> 
> Pairing: The Protagonist/Neil
> 
> Author’s Note: This is inspired from a prompt that came from Reisho on AO3:
> 
> Hey, I remember you mentioned you consider requests if it inspires you. I'm not sure if it's your cup of tea but any chance of the following: Something more smutty, not as filled with drama. Neil wears a particularly tight pair of pants on purpose (maybe The Protagonist has been busy lately) one day and The Protagonist can't stop checking him out. Maybe Neil keeps finding excuses to bend over in front of him and wiggling his butt? Eventually, The Protagonist kinda snaps, punishes Neil with a paddling (in front of Ives or not) for not just talking to him about this and then has his wicked way with him in private showing who is in control?

The whole week had been difficult to deal with. Neil understood, perhaps better than anyone, how much pressure they were all under. How much stress his lover was undergoing. And really, he shouldn’t be feeling neglected. Yes, the Protagonist was busy. Yes, the missions they’d been going on were so close together that they’d had virtually no down time.

But it wasn’t as if Neil was being ignored. His lover always made sure they had a bit of time together every evening. Maybe it wasn’t the kind of attention Neil found himself craving. Maybe he wasn’t getting pounded into the mattress until his whole body was sore in a _good_ way, but he was still with the man he loved.

Even when he was sharing the Protagonist with someone else. Like Ives, right now.

They’d stopped the end of the world. Stopped the explosion that the future had tried to send back. But that didn’t mean their mission was over. It didn’t mean that they could relax, because the enemies in the future were still angling to destroy the past.

And just because one way had failed, that didn’t mean the threat from the future was finished.

The three of them-the Protagonist, Neil and Ives-were in Ives’ office. There was a letter on the desk and Ives had just finished reading the contents to Neil and the Protagonist. Now, the man leaned back in his chair and studied the two of them. “What do you make of this?”

“It’s obvious it’s from the future.” Neil spoke up before the Protagonist could. He pushed himself up off the chair and walked over to the desk. Leaned over in such a way that he knew the tight pants he was wearing would draw even tighter across his butt. He could feel the Protagonist’s eyes on him, but he didn’t turn round. Didn’t look at his partner.

He trusted that his clothing would be all that he needed.

Ives made eye contact with Neil and raised his eyebrows, but didn’t comment. He didn’t have to. Neil could read the other man well. Knew Ives could see exactly what he was doing and what his plan was.

Instead, it was Neil who spoke. Who continued. “It’s been inverted. We know that much. But look at this.” He ran his finger under one of the handwritten words. “This is in direct reference to something that hasn’t happened yet. A contract between two countries. Whoever wrote this is trying to give us a warning.”

“Or maybe they’re just trying to manipulate us.”

Neil hadn’t heard the Protagonist move, but he certainly _felt_ it when the other man came up behind him. Felt his lover’s hands rest on his hips, squeezing them in a way that went straight to Neil’s member and made it twitch.

“Do you want some privacy?” Ives asked, focusing past Neil and looking at the Protagonist.

Hyper-aware of the close proximity of his lover, of the Protagonist’s breath on the back of his neck, Neil pressed his backside against the other man’s groin. He turned his head to one side and captured the Protagonist’s lips with his own, kissing hard and deeply without any thought to the fact that they weren’t alone.

All too soon, the Protagonist pulled away from the kiss and addressed Ives. “You don’t need to leave just yet.” His hands ghosted over Neil’s hips, grasping them firmly once more and then tugging Neil back away from the desk. He sat down and he jerked Neil across his lap.

Stifling a yelp, Neil reached down and grabbed onto his lover’s ankle with one hand, bracing himself on the floor with his other palm. “This wasn’t what I wanted,” he protested weakly.

“It wasn’t?” The Protagonist’s hand ran across the seat of Neil’s pants. “You didn’t want attention?” He lifted his hand.

Neil jumped as a hard smack was delivered to his right buttock. The tight pants really didn’t offer all that much protection and the second smack was just as hard as the first, making him jerk in place and then whimpered softly.

“This might not be the first time I’ve seen you take him in hand, but it’s certainly the first time I don’t know exactly why,” Ives commented.

The Protagonist answered in a calm, even tone, even as he continued to steadily swat Neil’s backside, working his way over every inch, from the crest down to mid-thigh. “He needs to learn to _ask_ for attention.”

Neil winced, both at the swats and at the words. His entire backside was stinging by this point and he couldn’t help but start squirming. It wasn’t the worst spanking he’d ever got, but it was more than clear his lover wasn’t playing around with this. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to try and manipulate me for my attention, Neil.” The Protagonist’s voice was soft, but still carried a serious, nearly stern note. “You _talk_ to me.”

Neil swallowed hard and opened his mouth, planning to apologise…maybe make an excuse. But then he noticed Ives moving out of the corner of his eye.

“Do you want to use this?” Ives leaned over and handed something to the Protagonist.

Neil twisted his head round and watched the wooden paddle come to rest against his backside, rubbing over the tight pants. He looked away as the paddle rose, unable to help from flinching as the wood impacted his backside.

The Protagonist didn’t put a lot of force behind the swats, but they were still strong enough to sting. Neil breathed in deeply, bracing his hand on the floor and wrapping the fingers of his other hand around the Protagonist’s ankle.

After about ten strikes, the Protagonist paused and Neil felt his lover’s hands easing the tight pants down, tugging them past his thighs. He face the floor and whispered, again, “I’m sorry.”

“Next time, you _talk_ to me, Neil.” The Protagonist snapped the paddle down again, as an emphasis to what he’d said.

It wasn’t any harder than it had been over his pants, but with only the thin layer of his boxers for protection, it stung that much more. And so did the subsequent strikes from the paddle, as the Protagonist ensured that no inch of Neil’s backside was left untouched.

After ten strokes from the paddle, Neil was breathing hard, slumped over the Protagonist’s lap, tears in his eyes. He tensed up as he felt his boxers glide down as well. “I really _am_ sorry.”

“No more spanking, Neil.”

Neil heard the door click and felt himself relax, realising that Ives had left, and then stood up when the Protagonist tugged him to his feet.

The next thing Neil knew, he was bent over Ives’ desk and his lover was holding his hips in a firm, tight grip. He heard movement, pants being unzipped and lowered, and then felt the other man push inside him.

“Was this what you wanted?” The Protagonist whispered the words into Neil’s ear, before tugging the lobe into his mouth and gently biting it.

“Well.” Neil wriggled slightly, feeling his member beginning to stir in response. “I was looking for hard and fast, but I suppose slow and gentle will just have to do.” He turned his head enough so that the Protagonist could see his grin, without pulling his ear away from his lover.

“If I go hard and fast, all those soldiers outside will know what we’re doing.”

Neil smiled, looking into his eyes, and simply said, “I’m all for that.”

Then he held on for the ride.

** The End **


End file.
